1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tracking and concentration device, in particular, to a solar tracking and concentration device.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar energy is a renewable and pollution free energy source, and is always the center of attention during the process of solving the recent pollution and shortage problem of the petrochemical energy source. Particularly, a solar panel has a photovoltaic cell (PV cell), so the solar panel may directly convert the optical energy to the electric energy. However, recently it is a quite important research topic how to make the solar panel have the higher photoelectric conversion efficiency.
Generally speaking, if the solar panel may face the sun at any moment, the photoelectric conversion efficiency of the conventional solar panel which is fixedly disposed may be greatly improved by 25% to 40%. In addition, with the rotation of the Earth, the moving position of the sun everyday is from east to west, and an inclination angle between the earth's rotation axis and the ecliptic is 23.5 degrees, such that the moving position of the sun of the whole year is from south to north. Therefore, if it intends to exactly track the sun to obtain the higher photoelectric conversion efficiency, at least a uniaxial solar tracking device must be used, such that the solar panel is made to effectively face the sun.
In addition, if the sunlight is concentrated to improve the intensity of the light irradiating on the solar panel per unit area, the photoelectric conversion efficiency of the solar panel may be greatly improved. For example, in the recently well-known high concentration photovoltaic (HCPV) solar panel system, the total photoelectric conversion efficiency is improved in the manner of concentrating the sunlight.
However, in the conventional solar tracking and concentration device, usually the operation thereof is controlled by adopting a relatively complicated mechanical actuation, and thus the fabricating cost is increased and the complexity during the operation is increased, thereby reducing the reliability.